Act 6: The Fruits of Armor
Act 6: The Fruits of Armor is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. It is the debut of the Zords Armors, Raisin Shark Armor and Raisin Shuriken Seed Plot The evil side of Kaler is starting to over-power the good side. The evil Alchemist might be breaking out and may be released. Kaku hears about this, and naturally is concerned. Remember, he was Kaler's friend. Kyle notices that Kaku has been acting strange, so he decides to spy on him to find out what the problem is. After a couple days Kyle finds out that Kaku is worried about Kaler. This causes Kyle to wonder just who Kaku is. He tells Ryu, but he does not think much of it. Ryu thinks Kyle is just reading too much into it. Kyle on the other hand, decides that something fishy is going on, so he decides to meditate. While meditating he sees what Jageuar is planing. According to the meditattion, Jageuar is looking for the Raisin Shark Armor to give to Kaler. It is one of the Three Legendary Armors created by the Shogan who stopped the evil Alchemist. If given to Kaler, he will grow twice as strong, and will be able to destory the rangers while Jagear and Blenie look for the Golden Apple. It will also help create the puzzle that will lead them to the Golden Apple. Kyle tells the team this, and Kaku confirms this. He sends them out on their mission, and Kyle's suspicions are dropped as he knoew Kaler can't get stronger. But as the rangers searh for the Shark Armor, Blake finds a strange Shuriken Seed. On their way, the Rangers are attacked by BaBam, a bomb-centric resident made frome toxic slude from a military base built near a portal to the forest. Blake trues to use the lockseed, but it would not open, and then is nearly hit by one of BaBam's bombs, but Mae is able to get in their and save him in time. BaBam claims he'll be back cause he's got to fing that armor. The rangers continue their search but are badly banged up, and find themselves in a cave in. Mae tries to break the rocks, but it is a useless effort. Blake continues trying to open the lockseed, but nothing is happening. Kaku calls Ryu and informs him that BaBam has recieved a message from Beenie to stop the mission and just destroy the city. The rangers use their Seed Weapons to destroy the boulders, and they finaly make it out. BaBam meet the rangers and they have a quick battle resulting in Babam's first death from a slash of the Great Apple Sword. In Babam's second life, The rangers try out the Blade Splash Megazord, but the Megazord doesn't respond. Kaku informs them that their is a foreign lockseed on aboard. Blake quicky pulls out the lockseed he had, and it activats. It turns out he had the Rasin Battle Shuriken all this time. The Rasin SawSharkzord releases and the Megazord is responseive again. Each mech battles BaBm a little, before Kaku tell them to combine. The Sawshark head forms a drill on the megazords right hand along with a chest piece and a new helmet. This combo is called the Shark Armor Megazord. This combo makes quik work of Babam, and BaBam is defeated. Jageuar screams fits of rage that the rangers beat him to the armor, but Blenie sets hie eyes on Ryu. She thinks he is the strongest ranger, and proposes Kaler should battle, thinking that finishing the battle they started would be detramental to the rest of the rangers mental psychy. Jageuar thinks it is bad idea right now as Kaler is in great pain. Is Kaku's vision of Ryu losing to Kaler true? At the dojo, the rangers celebrate their victory over Babam, and Kaku informs them of the other two Lock Armors. With one piece of the map the rangers can now have an idea as to where the golden apple might be. Will they find them before Jageuar and Blenie? Debuts -Babam -ZLS-01 Rasin Battle -Rasin Sawsharkzord -Shark Armor Megazord( Blade Splash Megazord + Rasin Sawsharkzord) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash